


Regret

by Dolimir



Series: The Fusion Drabbles [3]
Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir





	Regret

“But does it follow,” Kili said, his voice thick with grief, “that, had she chosen me, she would’ve been content? She would’ve had a husband who loved her and riches beyond anything she could’ve imagined, but we both know the demands of my station coupled with being cut off from her stars would’ve been a strain. If her present regrets are half as painful as mine, she will have suffered enough.”

Fili frowned. “Do you compare your conduct with hers?”

Kili shook his head. “No, I compare it with what it ought to have been. I compare it with yours.”


End file.
